The Unexpected Effect
by Starbees
Summary: MECH ON MECH GOODNESS. the story about how ratchet and ko love came to. Set after the death of Breakdown *sobs* and after Nemesis prime was no more. KnockoutX ratchet and i a bit of KnockoutXbreakdown. this is my first slash fic and its based off an on going rp me and aplha soulspark knightheart im not good at summries


An: this is an rp me and Alpha Soulspark Knightheart. This is Mech on mech slash no like no read

Knockout waited in a cave tricking the Autobot medic Ratchet into there. He wanted to force him to help

him find Breakdown's lost body. He waited till he heard the engine of at what seems to be Ratchet's alt

mode. KO laughed evilly at that, seeing Ratchet go to the end of the cave. He step out of the shadow,

smirking evilly at the medic. Ratchet saw KO and armed himself, glaring at KO. He snarled at KO "It's

you." KO smirked and went after ratchet with his staff. Ratchet used his sort swords to push it off of him

and moved forward with his gun to try and shoot him. But KO blocked and dodged them, growling. Ratchet

had a deep frown seeing his way was blocked by KO. He then change to him jumping up and then

transformed into his vehicle form and landed on KO's chassis and he scuffed it with his tires as he tried to

bolt off. "WATCH THE PAINTJOB!" KO yelled. Ratchet said nothing as he tried to escape the cave

driving to the entrance. KO growled and chased after him by foot. Ratchet drove faster trying to out drive

KO unnoticed to him the vibrations given off by their engines and their pedes caused the rocks above the

exit and even the rocks over Ratchet became unstable. Knockout continued to chase Ratchet, growling

angrily. Ratchet stopped and transformed running toward KO after seein the entrance and everything in

front of him start to crumble and a large rock started to fall from the cave roof as Ratchet passed KO as he

ran. KO stopped and ran after Ratchet still. Ratchet ran faster to avoid the avalanche then as he got to the

back of the cave, he turned watching KO and the avalanche. KO ran bumping into Ratchet. Ratchet fell not

expecting the interaction he sighed and got up getting his distances from KO. KO grumbled, looking up to

the top of the cave which they were now trapped in. Ratchet tried to contact the base but the rock content

and the fact that he was trapped didn't help at all. He couldn't even see two feet in front of him without his

headlights. He sighed heavily, sitting on the ground trying to keep himself busy. "No use Autobot. The

rocks are not letting us com anyone" KO muttered. Ratchet humped harshly, "yes so I've realized that

Knockout thank you for pointing it out to me." Knockout rolled his optics sighing. Hours pasted them,

Ratchet got bored and decided to count the number of rock that blocked him in his view. "Stupid slagging

rocks" KO muttered, staring at the roof of the cave. Ratchet muttered in agreement, "agreed." before

slipping into recharge knowing it'll be a while before help would come. KO sighed bored, bring his buffer out and started to buffering himself. Ratchet woke up some time later to see KO struggling to reach a spot on his back with the buffer, he watched with a smile. KO growled, getting mad that he couldn't reach that spot on his back. Ratchet chuckled watching him finding it very amusing. "Make yourself useful and help me Autobot instead of laughing at me" KO snarled at Ratchet. Ratchet thought about it for a moment, "if I do will you stop complaining?" he asked. KO growled "I hardly complained since we got trapped here" he thought. "Fine! Just fragging help me Autobot" he yelled. Ratchet smiled knowing he'd shut up with his annoying rants of complaining, and walked behind him, "buffer please?" KO nodded and pasted the buffer to him. Ratchet nodded and started to buff out his back in a bored fashion. Knockout smiled at the feeling.

Ratchet absent mindedly ignored KO buffing his back , then moved up lightly to get his door wings. KO let a soft moan out before covering his mouth, his door wings were very sensitive. Ratchet noticed this and raised a confused brow, "umm? You okay?" KO moved away "I'm fine Autobot" he said. Ratchet nodded "Is that it then?" he asked. KO nodded and moved to his spot he was in before, sitting crossed legged. Ratchet happily moved away from KO sitting back in his corner legs stretched in front of him as his helm tipped to lean on the rock wall behind him as he stared up. KO looked at the ground. Ratchet was bored and annoyed being in a cave with no escape and near the Decepticon's medic. He sighed heavily in his bad karma and started to wonder why was Knockout was the only bot around when he came into the cave, why just him? He snapped out of his thoughts by asking him that question, "why did you ambush me?" KO sighed "I wanted help finding Breakdowns body" he replied. Ratchet turns his head to look at KO, "yeah, by ambushing me, you'll get his body back from MECH. Ha I don't thinks so, they'd use your body next and then you'll be with Breakdown. Because they've already scrapped his body for good." KO sighed looking at the wall, not saying anything. He tried his best not to cry. He missed Breakdown dearly. Ratchet sighed, "Sorry, I'm just saying the truth. But MECH is slowly growing stronger and with another body in their disposal who knows what they might do. I saw Nemesis Prime, they MADE A COMPLETELY FUNTIONAL OPTIMUS THAT SILAS CONTROLLED" he sighed with deep frustration just thinking about it made him pissed. "Breakdown was the only real person on base that understand me" KO said, still looking away. Ratchet looked to him, "I could tell you two were always so close, and I could see why he'd understand you the most, you two are basically inseparable. He was also your assistant and the one who wouldn't mind buffing you every day or having you vain remarks." he said. KO didn't replied, shutting his optics, thinking of the times with Breakdown.

Ratchet woke from his recharge sighing remembering where he was it was five days being with KO in the cave and they've gotten a rough understanding about each other's personal space. "morning Ratchet" KO said. He looked to KO sat in his area, "good morning Knockout." he said, standing up to walk around getting his legs moving so they wouldn't grow stiff. KO did the same walking around. Ratchet sat back down in his corner with a sigh bored once again. KO wasn't pay attention and tripped over a rock and landed on Ratchet in an awkward way. Ratchet froze staring at KO with shock, "are you okay?" KO froze also and nodded "y-yeah" he said. Ratchet helped KO up, "Try and be more careful. I Know you hate scuffing up your paint job." he told him. KO nodded, blushing and looking away. Ratchet noticed this and looked at him slightly confused, "Are? Are you blushing?" "what? No Autobot" KO said not making optic contact. Ratchet raised a brow and had one fist on his waist, "I can feel the heat coming off of you. So there is no need to hide your face." KO looked at Ratchet, his face was pure red. Ratchet nodded, "now why are you embarrassed, surely it was nothing important that you fell on me." "No it's just how I landed on you" KO said. Ratchet looked slightly confused then nodded in understanding , "oh… That makes sense." KO face was deep red and nodded. Now it was Ratchet's turn to blush, "Umm… I'd say this is now very awkward…" KO continued to nod. Ratchet nodded , again and sat back in his corner, "well let's not speak of that ever again." KO bit his lip and nodded, going to his corner, still blushing. Ratchet could still feel the heat coming off of KO and sighed shutting off his lights and shutting his optics as he sat and thought about their situation, KO shut his optics, laying his fore helm on his knees. Ratchet for some reason felt cold and onlined his optics to see why he was cold. He felt the ground around him cold as a sheet of ice and sighed. He stood up, walking around trying to avoid his energon lines in his legs from freezing. KO looked at him "are you okay?" Ratchet responded walking around, "The ground is as cold as ice…" "well well we could do what the humans do to stay warm" Knockout suggested, raising his arms, blushing

Ratchet sighed heavily with a light blush knowing that KO was right and walk over. He sat next to him and could feel the heat vibrating off of him as he blushed. KO hugged Ratchet, blushing deeper. Ratchet moved his arm around the smaller medic's waist since it was easier for his arm and the other over him, "comfy?" he asked. KO blushed and nodded "yes and it beats freezing." Ratchet nodded, "So.. What now any ideas" he asked. KO shook his helm no. moving slightly closer to ratchet, leaning into him. Ratchet smiled at the warmth as he held them steady. KO smiled, snuggling close to him. Ratchet hummed softly as he ran a digit up his side lightly. KO purred happily, rubbing Ratchet's neck gently. Ratchet paused and blushed deeply, "should I stop?" KO shook his helm, getting into Ratchet's lap " Please continue Ratchet" he begged, haven't felt like that since Breakdown. Ratchet nodded with a blush, and ran his digit up his back and glossed over his door wings. KO let a soft moan out, gently kissing Ratchet's neck. Ratchet purred softly and rubbed it a little bit harder as her ran over his windows. KO moaned more , kissing Ratchet deeply, having his claw go down between his armour seems. Ratchet open his mouth and let his glossa fiddle with his lips asking for entrance moaning softly as he rubbed his back. KO licked Ratchet's glossa, rubbing their groins more, moaning happily and rubbing his sensitive spots. Ratchet moaned louder, rubbed against KO's and his digits moving to KO's aft and rubbed it as well as his back. KO moaned happily, teasing the seen of Ratchet's interfacing panel , licking and rubbing Ratchet's glossa with his own. Ratchet moaned louder, hid platting easily retracting, revealing a hardened spike and dripping port. His servos quickly moved downwards to KO's interfacing panel and rubbed it. KO moaned and his plating retracted being in the same way as Ratchet's, he kisses him deeply. "who first" he asked between kisses. Ratchet muttered between the kisses "well since your in top of me." he said as his servo ran around his port entrance and smiled seeing the entrance already filling with liquid and leaking down while the other held his waist as he rubbed his spike against his. KO moaned happily, gently getting onto his spike, kissing him deeply. Ratchet groaned loudly into him as he eased himself down and lick his dentas as he grabbed a hold of KO's spike with one hand and started to pump it as the other held his waist.

KO moaned loudly, moving on his spike and fingering Ratchet's port. Ratchet bucked up to him as a clawed digit entered his port moaning and in retaliation he thrust up as his servo wrapped around the of his spike and slowly rubbed the top. KO moaned loudly, moving faster and hard, moving the claw in and out of his port. Ratchet quickly caught up with his movements and thrust hard with each move of KO's . He pumped his spike as his moaned and start kissing and nip the wire in his neck. KO moaned happily , going faster and harder, fingering faster. Ratchet knew he was on the verge of an overload as her cause with the pace, their groins banging together as they moved. Ratchet licked his neck and then moved to his door wings. Gripping his spike as he ran his servo around it up and down furiously. KO moaned happily, kissing Ratchet hungrily. Ratchet wrapped his arms tightly around KO's small frame and kisses him back with the same hungry motion and made one last thrust upwards before he overloaded into him filling him with his hot fluids. KO moaned as he overloaded hard onto ratchet. Ratchet slumped back as he panted and slowly removed himself from KO and rolled onto the side, keeping a firm hold on his companion as the cold floor was soothing to his hot flame. KO panted happily and smiled at Ratchet. Ratchet held him close with a smile. KO purred and snuggled close to him. Ratchet snapped his crotch plating back and slowly edged into recharge. KO yawned and soon follow, smiling happily

AN: this is my first written Slash so be nice. No flames cause flames are for roasting marshmallows.


End file.
